<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stop the world cause i wanna get off with you by amyanom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053851">stop the world cause i wanna get off with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyanom/pseuds/amyanom'>amyanom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cigarettes, Comfort, Crime, Crushes, Drinking, Guns, Inspired By Banana Fish, M/M, Motorcycles, School, Violence, body guards, chensung - Freeform, donghyuck chenle jisung bffs, highschool, markhyuck, nomin, orphan donghyuck, set in korea-ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyanom/pseuds/amyanom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is a new student in Donghyuck’s school and the latter is tasked to help him adjust to his new environment. Donghyuck often tries to correct Mark’s mistakes but he ends up getting blamed for it. </p><p>ALT: Donghyuck just wants to help Mark out, but he ends up getting involved deeper and into something dangerous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno &amp; Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello homies! I just want to say that this AU is, lightly inspired by banana fish! Also, this story involves violence and mentions of guns and other things, please read with caution n enjoy!</p><p>[title is from arctic monkey’s song with the same title!]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm here," Donghyuck said as he walked towards his homeroom teacher and two unfamiliar faces.</p><p>"There he is," His teacher said. "Donghyuck, this is Mark Lee, he' s from Canada. Why don't you show him around?"</p><p>Donghyuck nodded and shifted his eyes towards the new guy.</p><p>"Hi Mark, I'm Donghyuck," he said. "Let's go for a walk." he continued and they walked out of the office.</p><p>"He seems like a nice kid."</p><p>"He is," The teacher said. "Donghyuck is a great and smart kid, although he lacks social skills."</p><p>"I think they'll get along well."</p><p>"I think he and Mark would be a perfect pair. Donghyuck can finally have a friend his age."</p><p>---</p><p>Donghyuck watched as Mark swiftly passed by him.</p><p>"The room is this way-"</p><p>"I'm going to the washroom," Mark said.</p><p>"Ah, I see," Donghyuck said and walked the direction the other was walking. They were around the same height, Donghyuck noticed.</p><p>"What, are you gonna go in the stall with me?"</p><p>Donghyuck stopped on his tracks. "Sorry," he said. "I'll wait for you here."</p><p>Donghyuck watched as the new boy walked further away from him. His hands were cold and shaking. He was obviously nervous, he hoped Mark didn't notice.</p><p>He waited for a couple minutes before thinking about going back to class, but he can't leave Mark here, but he doesn't want to miss a lesson. Donghyuck looked at his watch and it has been awfully long since he last saw Mark.</p><p>"I better get back."</p><p>---</p><p>"I know this is an easy class for you, Donghyuck," his teacher spoke as he entered his class. "but don't think about skipping it."</p><p>"I was waiting for-"</p><p>"The new student?" his teacher asked. "He's right there."</p><p>Donghyuck was surprised to see Mark sitting next to his desk.</p><p>"Go back to your seat."</p><p>Donghyuck had to walk back to his seat with the fear of eyes watching him.</p><p>"Why did you leave me there," Donghyuck said as soon as he sat down.</p><p>"You know your way back," Mark said without even sparing him a glance.</p><p>"But I was waiting for you," Donghyuck added.</p><p>Mark didn't reply back.</p><p>Donghyuck rolled his eyes and stared at the window. He saw people playing outside, it must be p.e. class. Sometimes he wished he had someone he can relate with in his classes, but all he got is this Canadian boy that would probably leave in a couple of months or so.</p><p>---</p><p>"Is he an exchange student?" Jisung, Donghyuck's friend asked.</p><p>"Mr. Choi didn't really tell me much," Donghyuck said. "I hope he disappears in a couple weeks though."</p><p>"Why?" his other friend, Chenle, asked. "Is he mean to you?"</p><p>"Yeah," Donghyuck sighed defeatedly. "I got in trouble because of him.</p><p>"I wanna meet him," Jisung said.</p><p>"Where is he from again?" Chenle asked.</p><p>"Canada."</p><p>"Donghyuck english king."</p><p>"He speaks korean, Jisung."</p><p>Normally, the three would eat at Jisung and Chenle's homeroom, but since the two wanted to see what the new kid looked like, they ended up walking to Donghyuck's class.</p><p>"There he is," Donghyuck said and walked towards his desk. The two followed and used the vacant chairs in front of them.</p><p>Mark was wearing headphones and was looming busy on his phone.</p><p>"He looks familiar," Chenle said.</p><p>"Everyone's familiar to you," Donghyuck said as he started eating what he bought in the cafeteria.</p><p>"Stop staring at me," Mark said without looking up from his phone.</p><p>Jisung was petrified, 'He's scary', he mouthed.</p><p>"We're going back to our room," Chenle said. "Let's go?"</p><p>Donghyuck thought for a moment. "I think I'll stay here."</p><p>The two left and it was back to the thick atmosphere. Donghyuck wanted to talk to Mark. Maybe get to know him a bit more, but he didn't know how to, until</p><p>"Do you have a rooftop here?"</p><p>---</p><p>Donghyuck guided Mark through the tedious staircases up to the rooftop.</p><p>"Why do you need a rooftop- you can't do that!" Donghyuck shouted as Mark lit a cigarette.</p><p>"What are you gonna do?" Mark taunted.</p><p>Donghyuck was silent. He was never in this situation before.</p><p>"Classes resume in five minutes, let's go back," Donghyuck said.</p><p>"What's the next class," Mark asked, leaning on the railings.</p><p>"English," Donghyuck said and Mark gave him a knowing look. "Fine, you can stay here, but you need to be back for the next one."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Also," Donghyuck added. "If you're gonna wear a shirt under the uniform it has to be white. Also you need to button up."</p><p>"Wow," Mark said.</p><p>"Also you can't use your phone while- wait, why did you say wow?"</p><p>"You're fucking annoying," Mark said. He threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. He watched the embers fly and he headed to the stairs.</p><p>---</p><p>"Donghyuck, where's your seatmate?"</p><p>"He went, somewhere," Donghyuck replied.</p><p>Donghyuck went straight to class and didn't bother to find Mark. He admits that Mark's comment really got through him. He was just hoping to make friends.</p><p>"Find him," his teacher said.</p><p>"But Mr. Kim, I would be missing class-"</p><p>"Don't make me repeat myself."</p><p>Donghyuck stormed out of the room, or that's what he meant to do. He walked out softly and even bothered to close the door. Why did his teacher even want him to find Mark? What's so important about that guy?, and most importantly,</p><p>Where can he even find Mark Lee?</p><p>Donghyuck felt the energy sucked out of him, he just went home</p><p>---</p><p>Donghyuck went to school early and ran to his classroom.</p><p>"My bag," Donghyuck said when he didn't see it on his chair. His classmates are too useless to put it in his locker either.</p><p>The door opened and Donghyuck turned to see who it was.</p><p>Mark threw his bag near him and walked to his seat.</p><p>"Thanks," Donghyuck said as he went back to his seat.</p><p>Donghyuck nervously tapped Mark's shoulder. "Can I, ask you something?"</p><p>Mark shrugged. Donghyuck thinks its a maybe.</p><p>"I don't know how things are in Canada, but here, I'm the class president," Donghyuck said. "It sounds like I'm bragging but, it's just that I get blamed, if something goes wrong." Donghyuck continued as he watched Mark's stoic expression.</p><p>"I'm not saying you can't go skip, and I'm not saying you should but, if you were to skip, can I know where you usually go?" Donghyuck warily asked.</p><p>Mark didn't reply, but he didn't leave Donghyuck's side either.</p><p>---</p><p>"Sorry, I can't eat lunch with you guys today," Donghyuck said to his friends.</p><p>"You're ditching us for what?" Jisung asked.</p><p>"Or, for who?" Chenle said. "See he's not even listening."</p><p>Donghyuck was too busy eyeing Mark go to the rooftop. "Sorry," Donghyuck said. "I'll treat you guys tomorrow."</p><p>Donghyuck ran to catch up to Mark.</p><p>---</p><p>Donghyuck was catching his breath once he made it to the rooftop. He saw Mark sitting on the ground and he went closer to him.</p><p>"Can I sit here?" Donghyuck asked.</p><p>"Do I own this place?" Mark said.</p><p>"No," Donghyuck said. "So is it a yes or a no?"</p><p>"Just sit down," Mark said and Donghyuck did so faster than light. "What do you want?"</p><p>"I packed extra lunch, in case you want to eat," Donghyuck said.</p><p>"Why?" Mark asked.</p><p>Jisung said you look like you're going to steal lunch money, so I made you lunch instead. That's what Donghyuck wanted to say.</p><p>"Nothing," Donghyuck said instead. "Just thought of it."</p><p>"I don't accept food from strangers."</p><p>Strangers? Donghyuck's mind suddenly went blank. Right, they've only known each other for a day.</p><p>Donghyuck put his lunch box away. He looked straight ahead, although stealing glances from Mark once in a while.</p><p>There was something in him that really wanted to get close to him, but he didn't know what. Mark doesn't follow the rules. Mark probably cursed at him in english at one point. Mark skipped classes and smoked. Mark probably hates Donghyuck, so what is it about his nature that makes Donghyuck so interested about him? </p><p>Mark took something out of his pocket and tapped it on his hand.</p><p>"What's that?" Donghyuck asked. "Sorry."</p><p>"Forget it."</p><p>---</p><p>Donghyuck scanned the boxes in front of him, looking for the one that is similar to Mark's earlier.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Jisung asked.</p><p>They usually worked in a convenience store after school.</p><p>"Pick a color, green, red, or blue?" Donghyuck said.</p><p>"The cheapest," Jisung replied. "Are you seriously trying cigs now?"</p><p>"The fact that you said 'cigs' says a lot about you," Donghyuck said and ringed the box and put it in his bag.</p><p>"It's slang. Keep up, old stuff," Jisung teased.</p><p>Donghyuck rolled his eyes at the younger. "It's for Mark," he said. "Hopefully this will make us closer or something."</p><p>---</p><p>Their spring break was near and their exams are piling up. Of course, Mark isn't at school. Donghyuck put his focus on asymptotes rather than giving it to Mark.</p><p>Donghyuck finished early, which left him a lot of time to think, but he didn't want to think. All his life that's what he'd been doing. Thinking of a way to pay his bills, or thinking how to pay those who paid his bills. Donghyuck didn't have a lot of friends because he didn't have the time to. Most students go to night classes while he goes to the convenience store, next to it, to work. Some people who don't know much about him talk about how lucky his parents were to have such a child. Donghyuck hoped his parents were proud of him, somewhere up there.</p><p>His train of thoughts stopped when his teacher spoke about passing the papers to the front.</p><p>"Mr. Choi!" someone spoke behind him. "My wallet is missing."</p><p>His teacher sighed. "Everyone, put your bag in front of you and keep your hands off them."</p><p>Donghyuck followed the instructions calmly. He carried his bag and put it on his desk. He unzipped his bag and there it laid, the cigarette box from yesterday.</p><p>"Keep your hands up!" Choi announced.</p><p>Donghyuck looked at his teacher, he was a few seats away, but he was facing his direction. It would've been better if it was buried down along with his notebooks but it was on top.</p><p>Donghyuck slowly stood up. "Let me help-"</p><p>"Sit down."</p><p>His heart pounded. Tears started to form in his eyes. He can't be seen with these at school. He'd be punished, or worse, expelled.</p><p>Donghyuck slowly wiped his tears but they keep on coming, until</p><p>"I found it!" someone shouted. "It was in my pocket."</p><p>The class sighed and Donghyuck pushed the box quickly to his bag.</p><p>"Class dismissed."</p><p>Donghyuck quickly wiped his tears, his mind blanking and his heart slowly going back to normal.</p><p>He felt a tap on his shoulder from the back, prompting him to look at who.</p><p>"Nice cig, I heard those are the most expensive ones."</p><p>"It's not mine," Donghyuck said.</p><p>"I'm Jaemin," he introduced.</p><p>"I know that."</p><p>"That's surprising, really. I thought you didn't know anyone's name here." Jaemin said. "Back to the topic, why do you have that?"</p><p>"I said it's not mine," Donghyuck said sternly. "Sorry."</p><p>"It's fine, I'm not a snitch," Jaemin said as he chuckled.</p><p>"Did you really find your wallet?" Donghyuck asked.</p><p>"No," Jaemin said, which made Donghyuck confused. "Just helping someone out."</p><p>"Sorry, how much was in it? I'll pay you back."</p><p>Jaemin pondered for a while. "I don't know, I don't count my money," Jaemin said. He packed his bag and slung it over his shoulders. He stood up and walked towards the door.</p><p>Jaemin stopped at the doorway before looking back at Donghyuck "Although, I think it's probably enough for one date."</p><p>---</p><p>"A date!?" Chenle shouted.</p><p>"Don't scream too loud! It's embarrassing!" Donghyuck said. Normally he wouldn't care, but they were in his class right now since Mark wasn't at school.</p><p>Jisung played with Mark's chair. "Why is it so comfy?"</p><p>"You might break it," Donghyuck warned.</p><p>"I'm Mark Lee," Jisung said with his low voice. "I hate everyone in this world," he continued and pointed at Donghyuck. "Except you."</p><p>"Jisung, that's disgusting," Chenle said and Donghyuck nodded.</p><p>"He hates everyone, and me," Donghyuck corrected Jisung.</p><p>"Donghyuck!"</p><p>"Hey, Jaemin, uh, what's up?" Donghyuck said, earning giggles from the two.</p><p>"Don't forget later, six p.m. exact." Jaemin said.</p><p>Donghyuck nodded. "Coolio, six, see you there," he said and waved Jaemin goodbye.</p><p>"What's up?" Jisung cracked after Jaemin left.</p><p>"Coolio?" Chenle added.</p><p>While the two made fun of Donghyuck, the latter can't help but think about Jaemin.</p><p>Donghyuck has sworn that he was not ready for romance but Jaemin felt different. Even if it's true that Donghyuck didn't have time to get to know his peers, he knew who Jaemin was.</p><p>Jaemin was popular with everyone, even the teachers. Donghyuck perceived him as kind, easy-going, and handsome enough for his liking.</p><p>"So that's what a crush feels like," Donghyuck said out loud stopping the two from their random rumbles.</p><p>"You do know we're way past that convo, right?" Chenle asked.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Donghyuck asked.</p><p>"We're talking about hatching eggs now." Jisung said.</p><p>---</p><p>Donghyuck was waiting outside of the restaurant for Jaemin. He arrived six p.m. sharp.</p><p>"Jaemin!" Donghyuck said loudly when he saw him walk near him.</p><p>"Hey!" Jaemin greeted. "You're early."</p><p>"You said six, right?" Donghyuck asked.</p><p>Jaemin chuckled. "Let's go?" he said and they walked in the restaurant.</p><p>Turns out Jaemin set an appointment so they got in easily. Donghyuck sat in front of Jaemin.</p><p>"You, you look good," Donghyuck said.</p><p>"Thanks," Jaemin said. "Uh, you too."</p><p>Donghyuck smiled but that tone difference at the end made himself conscious. Was wearing a suit and tie weird for a date?</p><p>Donghyuck erased the thought out of his mind and looked at the menu given by one of the waiters.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind but, can you move somewhere else?" Jaemin asked.</p><p>Donghyuck's heart fell with the menu on the table. "Sorry?" he asked. Maybe he heard it wrong. He pleaded.</p><p>"You see-"</p><p>"Jaemin!" a voice called out from a far. Jaemin stood up and greeted someone by kissing their cheek.</p><p>Donghyuck immediately stood up from the seat.</p><p>"This is Jeno," Jaemin said. "He sits at the back so I guess you don't see him much, but here he is and he's my boyfriend!"</p><p>"Hi," Donghyuck said timidly. "Have a seat." he said. Perhaps everything felt eerie. The thought of Jaemin being taken hasn't sinked in yet.</p><p>"Water would be fine," Jeno said to Donghyuck.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Water- oh," Jeno said. "You're not a waiter, aren't you?"</p><p>Donghyuck was frozen. "I'm not," he said. He lowered his head but that seemed to push all his tears out. He looked back up to see the two trying their best not to laugh at Jeno's mistake. He couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>He took his card out of his wallet and placed it near Jaemin. "It's a credit card. Please don't spend much."</p><p>---</p><p>Donghyuck ran out of the restaurant. He ran until he couldn't. With tears covering his eyes everything looked blurred. Only the sound of the cars were a clue that he was near a road and out of that secluded place.</p><p>He let out shriek when he wiped his tears and saw motorcycles going beyond the limit. He remembered that his house was the other way so he proceeded to walk.</p><p>Donghyuck stayed away from the road once he heard motorcycle engines going back to his direction. Perhaps Donghyuck wiped his tears too much that he was seeing things.</p><p>The silhouette slid off their motorcycle and walked closer to him.</p><p>Donghyuck backed away but he felt a jacket over him, which made him remember the coat coat he probably left at the restaurant.</p><p>He started tearing up again and the person enveloped him in a hug. </p><p>"Just cry it out," they spoke.</p><p>When Donghyuck heard his voice, he cried harder onto Mark's arms.</p><p>"Let's take you home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning! this chapter involves violence, and mentions of bloods and guns. please read with caution! happy reading :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck looked at his ceiling, seven-twenty a.m., his clock projector showed. He thought about not going to school today.</p><p>Yesterday was a blur. Suddenly Mark found him and drove him home. Donghyuck didn't remember much about what happened after. He was too dehydrated to think.</p><p>He weighed the pros and cons in his mind. Not going to school means he doesn't have to meet Jaemin and Jeno, but not going means that he won't get his card back, and he won't see Mark.</p><p>Turns out, Mark wasn't at school again.</p><p>Donghyuck quietly sat on his chair. He tried to hide his puffy eyes but he doubted anyone would notice. The school started and Mark didn't arrive at all, even Jaemin.</p><p>"What a bitch," Jisung said.</p><p>"Hey, language," Donghyuck said. "Technically it's not his fault."</p><p>"He tricked you into thinking it," Chenle said.</p><p>"Well," Donghyuck started. "He just said, 'enough for one date'."</p><p>Chenle sighed. "What would you do without us?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Donghyuck said with his eyebrows furrowed. "What did you guys do?"</p><p>"Nothing!" Jisung answered quickly. "Wait, did he even say sorry?"</p><p>"I haven't seen him yet," Donghyuck said.</p><p>"Of course," Chenle said. "Not after Jisung smashed his car."</p><p>---</p><p>Donghyuck packed his bag and left the room. Since he was the class president, he had to go to the office to retrieve missed hand-outs for Mark. He felt excited, he was finally going to see him again, even if they just met yesterday.</p><p>"Hey," someone called.</p><p>Donghyuck looked. "Jeno," he said with a quiet voice. His heart started racing.</p><p>"Jaemin said thanks," Jeno said as he handed him his card back.</p><p>"Can you tell him he's welcome-"</p><p>"No," Jeno interrupted. "Also next time, if something like this happens, just refuse."</p><p>"I was just returning the favor," Donghyuck explained. He wondered why Jeno was being rude all of a sudden.</p><p>Jeno rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Have an eventful life, Lee Donghyuck," he said as he walked past him.</p><p>Donghyuck stayed where he was for a couple of minutes. He didn't expect Jeno to be rude, well he doesn't even know Jeno at all.</p><p>He dismissed his negative thoughts and walked to the office.</p><p>---</p><p>It has been two days but the pile of hand-outs were worth a heavy plastic bag. Donghyuck checked the address again before he started walking.</p><p>It was spring but the heat was like summer's. Donghyuck catches his breath in front of Mark's door. His apartment had no business in being that far.</p><p>Donghyuck pressed the doorbell and knocked on his door. He was sweating and panting so much in the heat until he felt a cold metal on his temple.</p><p>"Drop your things and put your hands up," The voice said.</p><p>Donghyuck placed his things on the ground before he shakingly put his hands up. A cloth covered his eyes and his hands were brought together by a cuff. He felt someone guide him away from his original place into what he deduced as a car.</p><p>Donghyuck stayed quiet during the whole ride, regretting that he put his phone in his bag which he dropped on the floor and hoping that Mark was safe.</p><p>---</p><p>"We found someone in front of your door earlier," A voice said near Donghyuck. It seems like they were talking to someone on the phone.</p><p>Donghyuck felt the cold ground beneath him as one of them threw him down there. The cloth covering his eyes were damp.</p><p>"Just do what you have to do," The voice on the other line spoke.</p><p>Donghyuck heard the voice, it was too familiar for him to not know. He wanted to say something but he felt scared.</p><p>"Do you want us to record, or do you want to come here?"</p><p>"Just flip the camera."</p><p>Camera? Record? Donghyuck wondered. Are they going to record him killing him?</p><p>Donghyuck came back to his senses when he heard someone cock a gun near him.</p><p>"Stop," the voice on the line said. "Johnny, I know him. Let him go."</p><p>"But Mark-"</p><p>"I'm on my way. If I see a single fucking scratch-"</p><p>Donghyuck heard the call end and the presence of someone disappear. He felt a hand take his blindfold off and it revealed some foreign looking man. He's probably Johnny, Donghyuck thought.</p><p>"Uncuff him," Johnny said and Donghyuck finally had his hands free.</p><p>Johnny took one confused look at him before walking through a door. A few moments later, Donghyuck saw Mark walk in the same one.</p><p>Mark held his helmet in his hand and ran to Donghyuck.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Mark said as he hugged Donghyuck. The latter embraced back.</p><p>Donghyuck buried his face on Mark's chest. His tears resumed when he felt Mark's hand stroke his back.</p><p>'It's my fault, I'm sorry, Donghyuck."</p><p>"I was so scared," Donghyuck managed to say in between his sobs.</p><p>Mark broke the hug to look at Donghyuck's face. He noticed how he shuddered. He cupped it as he wiped his tears.</p><p>"I'm here now," Mark said. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you."</p><p>---</p><p>Mark locked the door off the room Donghyuck was resting in. He practiced deep breaths before going down to the living room.</p><p>"Explain," he said sternly.</p><p>"We saw him in front of your door," Johnny said. "I thought he was a spy."</p><p>"He was wearing a school uniform."</p><p>"You don't know the lengths people would go through," Johnny reasoned. "What are we supposed to do now?"</p><p>Mark was silent, Donghyuck was now exposed to his identity, and they either kill or keep an eye of those people who do.</p><p>"Did you tell him about-"</p><p>"No, I don't want him involved," Mark said.</p><p>"Why do you care about that kid so much?" Johnny asked. "Is it because you remember him?"</p><p>Mark stared at Johnny. Sometimes his bodyguard doesn't know boundaries.</p><p>"Either way, we researched about his life," Johnny said, changing the topic. "He's a simple man, not much left to his name. He's an orphan, and in his homeroom teacher's harsher words, a loner."</p><p>---</p><p>Donghyuck was able to go home the next day. Mark drove him and gave his things back. Donghyuck was still confused about last night but Mark's words comforted him.</p><p>Donghyuck invited Mark inside his house but he refused. Instead, he was just in front of Donghyuck's house, sitting on his motorcycle.</p><p>Donghyuck opened his phone to see texts messages from Chenle and Jisung. He was glad that someone still cared. He texted them back saying he was fine and home, they replied that they were going to visit.</p><p>"Water?" Donghyuck offered.</p><p>"No thanks," Mark said.</p><p>Donghyuck smiled. Was he still a stranger to him, he wondered.</p><p>"Are you waiting for something?" Donghyuck asked.</p><p>"I ran out of gas."</p><p>"Oh," Donghyuck said. "Sorry, for making you drive here."</p><p>"You should go back in, it's hot here," Mark said.</p><p>Donghyuck wanted to point out that Mark should go inside as well but he remembered him refusing earlier.</p><p>"I'm waiting for my friends," Donghyuck said. "There they are!" Donghyuck exclaimed.</p><p>Mark saw the familiar faces as they walked closer. One of them greeted him while the other looked scared.</p><p>Donghyuck and Jisung went in but Chenle stayed outside.</p><p>"What is he doing?" Jisung asked as he looked through the window.</p><p>"Leave them alone, Jisung."</p><p>---</p><p>"What do you want?" Mark asked.</p><p>"I heard what happened," Chenle said. "Donghyuck got captured in front of your apartment."</p><p>"How did you know that?"</p><p>"That's not important," Chenle replied. "Was he hurt?"</p><p>Mark shook his head. "I got there before they did anything."</p><p>Chenle scoffed. "He was held at gunpoint before you arrived-" he continued but was interrupted by an audible gasp from inside.</p><p>"I won't let that happen again," Mark said.</p><p>"You better not," Chenle said. "Keep that promise, Mark Lee. Please take care of our Donghyuck, keep him safe. He may not have much but he's still important to me and Jisung."</p><p>Mark nodded. "I will."</p><p>---</p><p>Their time together was cut short when Donghyuck received a call from work asking him to fill in for someone.</p><p>Chenle didn't want to go so Jisung was with him in the store.</p><p>"Can you get some of these in the storage?" Donghyuck asked.</p><p>"I'm technically not working," Jisung said.</p><p>"And I can't leave the cashier," Donghyuck replied. Jisung sighed but he still went to the storage.</p><p>The chime produced a sound which prompted Donghyuck to say "Good afternoon."</p><p>Donghyuck saw a group of men approach his counter.</p><p>"How can I help-" Donghyuck felt as if his spirit left his body when he saw a gun pointed at him.</p><p>"Where's Minhyung?" The man asked.</p><p>Donghyuck froze. Who the hell is Minhyung?</p><p>The man fired the gun to the ceiling. "Where is Minhyung?"</p><p>Donghyuck was shaking as tears rolled down. "I- I don't know."</p><p>Back in the storage room, Jisung frantically dials Mark's number on his phone.</p><p>"Pick up, pick up," He chanted.</p><p>"What is it-"</p><p>"There's someone with a gun in the store, please help us-"</p><p>The call ended and all Jisung could do was wait. He trusted Mark more than anyone right now.</p><p>Jisung gasped when he heard about Donghyuck being held at a gunpoint.</p><p>"Donghyuck, what happened?" He asked him.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Yesterday," Jisung said. "Did something bad happen?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it," Donghyuck said. "I'm okay now."</p><p>Jisung didn't trust Donghyuck so he went outside after Chenle came back from talking to Mark.</p><p>"Excuse me," Jisung said timidly.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Did something bad happen to Donghyuck yesterday?" He asked.</p><p>"You heard everything earlier didn't you?" Mark said which made Jisung surprised. </p><p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"You should ask Donghyuck about it and not me," Mark said.</p><p>Jisung nodded in response. </p><p>"Here's my number, call me if anything happens."</p><p>---</p><p>Donghyuck's despair ended when he saw Johnny walk into the store.</p><p>Johnny mouthed 'duck' which Donghyuck quickly obeyed to.</p><p>As soon as he did, he had to cover his ears because of the continuous gunshots. A few moments later, Johnny appeared on his side.</p><p>"Let's go," Johnny said and pulled Donghyuck out of the store with the bloody corpses.</p><p>Donghyuck saw Jisung in the car so he quickly went in and hugged him tight.</p><p>"Are you hurt?" Donghyuck asked to which Jisung shook his head.</p><p>"You?" Jisung asked.</p><p>"Do we have to sedate them?" An unfamiliar voice asked.</p><p>"Just the new one," Johnny said.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Donghyuck asked as the person injected Jisung with a syringe before closing the door.</p><p>"It's to calm him down," Johnny said before pulling Donghyuck away.</p><p>Donghyuck didn't have a choice but to lay Jisung down on the seats before closing the door.</p><p>"Where are they taking him?" Donghyuck asked worriedly.</p><p>"They're taking another route," Johnny said. "They'll send him home before he wakes up." he continued as he pulled Donghyuck into another car.</p><p>"They don't know his address-"</p><p>"We've researched everything about you," Johnny said, and Donghyuck nodded defeatedly.</p><p>"Where are you taking me?" Donghyuck asked tiredly.</p><p>"I have to take you back to that house."</p><p>---</p><p>The drive to the house was long, and they still haven't arrived yet. Donghyuck hoped Johnny would speak.</p><p>Alas, "I don't think I've introduced myself yet. I'm Mark's bodyguard and acting guardian. Do you have any questions?" Johnny asked.</p><p>Donghyuck had a ton but he didn't know where to start.</p><p>"I'll take that as a no," Johnny said. "You'll probably gonna ask Mark later so I might as well speak," he continued.</p><p>"Mark moved here a week ago, after his father died," Johnny said to which Donghyuck gasped.</p><p>"Now before you get all sad, he wasn't a great one. In Mark's words, he was a 'male hamster in a female hamster cage'," Johnny added and looked at Donghyuck who seemed confused. "He fucked a lot of people and left them. Somehow, he chose Mark's family as his 'favorite' and wrote that he's leaving everything to Mark in his will."</p><p>"Why did he do that?"</p><p>"Rumor says he was high and put all his children's names in random-dot-org-slash-list and Mark was first place," Johnny said, chuckling to himself. "Now everyone is after Mark for the money," Johnny continued and his emotions dropped quickly.</p><p>"Why did you tell me all of this?" Donghyuck wondered.</p><p>"Mark didn't want you to know, but I just thought you need to have an understanding on what's happening," Johnny said. "After all, you're a part of this now."</p><p>---</p><p>"You'll be living here for the mean time, Johnny said as they enter the house. "Your friend hasn't been identified yet so he's safe to go back."</p><p>Donghyuck sighed. "I see," he said. He wondered if this would be over soon. He might not have much before but he rather have a peaceful life than an eventful one.</p><p>"Donghyuck, you're in a dangerous situation now. People have identified you and will use you to their advantage."</p><p>Maybe it's fine, he thought. No one is really there for him anymore, except for his friends that he didn't want to be involved. </p><p>"Rest in your room," Johnny said. "Mark is almost here."</p><p>---</p><p>Donghyuck's room was empty. It had a bed in it and no windows. He was worried about Jisung so he tried to contact him but there was no signal. He tried to think of a way to make him think positively. He can finally rest, but the uncertainty is making him sick.</p><p>The door opened and there was Mark.</p><p>"How are you?" he greeted.</p><p>Donghyuck plastered a fake smile, he knew Mark had a lot on his plate. "I'm fine."</p><p>"Are you really?"</p><p>Donghyuck scoffed. "I feel trapped and sick, Mark. That's how I feel," he snapped. "I got another gun pointed at my head today. Instead of being scared, I felt worthless. It's like I'm just some obstacle they can easily step on over." </p><p>"I promise I'll protect you. I'll be there when it happens," Mark said.</p><p>"So there is a next time," Donghyuck said. "I don't want another one, Mark. Can you promise that?"</p><p>Mark didn't say anything.</p><p>"Please leave," Donghyuck said before he faced the other way. He didn't want Mark to see his pathetic tears after lashing out on him. He'll apologize to him, eventually.</p><p>"Your room is empty," Mark finally spoke. "If you want books and other stuff, you can go to my room," he said before closing the door.</p><p>Donghyuck laid on his bed, thinking about the times before he met Mark. There wasn't a lot memories worth thinking of, so he ended up crying himself to sleep.</p><p>---</p><p>Donghyuck woke up at dawn, he was confused at first but he remembered his reality. He also wanted to walk around, given that this is where he lives now. Although he hasn't accepted it yet, he thought it wouldn't hurt to get familiar. </p><p>He opened his door and stopped to take in the long corridor. On the far end, it was Mark's room. He went around the house and he wanted to get fresh air and that's where he saw Mark.</p><p>Donghyuck stayed in his spot for a while. Admiring the view and Mark on the balcony, reading a book with a steaming coffee. He's up early too.</p><p>He thought about what Johnny said in the car. Mark and him are not so different, Donghyuck thought. He felt sorry for Mark because he had to leave everything behind in such a small time. </p><p>Donghyuck found his way to Mark's room. It has the same size as his, but it looks smaller because of everything in it. Donghyuck wondered if these are all his things from Canada. He looked around his room, hoping to see a picture of Mark. Donghyuck may not admit it but he finds him attractive, he was just scared to look at him directly.</p><p>"What are you doing in here?"</p><p>Donghyuck was startled when Mark spoke.</p><p>"I didn't hear you come in," Donghyuck said. "Also, I was just looking around. I'm about to leave too."</p><p>"You can stay," Mark said. "Feel free to look at anything."</p><p>Donghyuck felt the nervousness exit his body. He put his attention towards Mark's books.</p><p>"Have you read all these?" Donghyuck asked. The morning was making him chatty.</p><p>"I just got here a few days ago," Mark said.</p><p>Donghyuck recalled. He picked a random book off the shelf and sat down on the floor. He tried to read the book, but his mind was occupied.</p><p>"About earlier," Donghyuck started. "I'm sorry for lashing out on you."</p><p>His apology caught Mark's attention. Mark got off from the bed and sat in front of Donghyuck.</p><p>"You don't have to apologize for that," Mark said.</p><p>"Then, can I ask you a question?" Donghyuck prompted. He saw Mark's approval and continued. "Who's Minhyung?"</p><p>It took a while for Mark to answer, making Donghyuck think that he wouldn't at all.</p><p>"You don't have to answer-"</p><p>"I'm Minhyung," Mark said. "Although that person is legally dead, two years ago."</p><p>Donghyuck was speechless. He envied how they could just search up who he was but Mark was an enigma.</p><p>"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."</p><p>"A lot happened two years ago," Mark said as he finally looked  Donghyuck in the eye. "And to me, Minhyung is nothing but a dead man. I hate him."</p><p>As confusing as it sounded, that is one name down, Donghyuck thought. The next thing he wanted to find out is the name tattooed on Mark's arm. </p><p>"If you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me or Johnny," Mark said, changing the topic. "It's the least we can do."</p><p>Donghyuck met Mark's eyes and he offered him a sincere smile. </p><p>"I made up my mind Mark, it doesn't matter if I'm in danger. I want to stay here with you."</p><p>Normally, Mark would've appreciated the gesture, but the thought of Donghyuck, willing to put himself in danger made Mark nervous. </p><p>---</p><p>"How may I help you?"</p><p>"I need help on relocating someone."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Lee Donghyuck."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mentions of death, blood and violence. pls read with caution</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their short spring break ended and Mark and Donghyuck went back to school. They were early, as Mark requested. Donghyuck was still worried about their safety so Mark took extra precaution.</p><p>The door opened and there was Jaemin. Donghyuck saw him walking near them.</p><p>"Can we please talk?" Jaemin said, standing in front of him. "Outside. Alone." he continued and went outside.</p><p>"I'll come with you," Mark said.</p><p>"It's fine. It's Jaemin."</p><p>Donghyuck followed Jaemin outside, he seemed sincere enough for him to trust.</p><p>"What is it," Donghyuck said.</p><p>Jaemin took a while before he spoke. He kept his head down.</p><p>"I'm sorry, for that day," Jaemin said.</p><p>Donghyuck paused for a while. Hanging out with Mark made him forget about what happened between them.</p><p>"It's fine," Donghyuck said which prompted Jaemin to look at him. "It's partly my fault too."</p><p>Jaemin offered a small smile. "Still, it's my fault for not being clear enough."</p><p>"Well then, I'm sorry about your car," Donghyuck said.</p><p>"My car?" Jaemin said. "What about it?"</p><p>"My friends smashed your car," Donghyuck said. "That's why you couldn't go to school, right?"</p><p>"Oh," Jaemin said. "Yeah. I remember that. What a bummer," he said.</p><p>Donghyuck felt confused. Two things, first, Jaemin acting strange, and second, did his friends smash a random person's car.</p><p>"Are you free next week?" Jaemin asked out of the blue.</p><p>"Probably," Donghyuck replied. "It's not like I have much going on."</p><p>"I want to make it up to you-"</p><p>"You don't have to," Donghyuck said immediately.</p><p>"I insist," Jaemin said. "I promise it would be just us two."</p><p>"Sure," Donghyuck said. Nothing bad would happen, he thought. Also, Jaemin seemed like a nice guy, Donghyuck wouldn't pass up the opportunity to gain new people in his life.</p><p>"Thanks, I'll text you where," Jaemin said. "See you inside," he continued as he walked inside the room.</p><p>As soon as he did, Donghyuck felt a presence behind.</p><p>"Jeno, how long have you been there?" Donghyuck asked.</p><p>Jeno didn't reply. By now, Donghyuck knew that Jeno hated him. Although he can't seem to figure out why.</p><p>"Don't you feel any shame?" Jeno said. "Going out with someone's boyfriend?"</p><p>"Jaemin wanted to apologize-"</p><p>"Do you really think you have a chance with him?"</p><p>"I don't like Jaemin," Donghyuck said, which might have been a lie.</p><p>"If you don't stop hanging around him, you'll end up like his ex. It's been two years since that incident, won't mind for another one," Jeno said.</p><p>Donghyuck felt uneasy. Jeno has lost his mind, he thought. </p><p>---</p><p>Jeno’s words lasted in Donghyuck’s mind, making him feel scared throughout the day.</p><p>“You’ve been quiet,” Chenle said. “Are you sure you’re okay? Seems like something is bothering you.”</p><p>Donghyuck stopped walking and faced Chenle. “Can I trust you?”</p><p>“I mean I’m walking with you to the ‘safe house’,” Chenle said.</p><p>Donghyuck scoffed and kept walking. “Jaemin invited me to hangout, this time it’s only the two of us.”</p><p>“Is that a good thing?” Chenle asked, catching up to Donghyuck.</p><p>“I want it to be,” Donghyuck admitted. “Jaemin seems like a good person-”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“His boyfriend, Jeno, really scared the shit out of me,” Donghyuck said.</p><p>“Jeno?” Chenle asked. “You mean, like Lee Jeno? The one who always greeted people with a smile?” he continued. “If that scares you, then that’s fucked up on both sides.”</p><p>“I don’t think Jeno ever smiled at me.”</p><p>“Well, why is he mad at you then?”</p><p>“He told me to stop hanging out with Jaemin,” Donghyuck said.</p><p>“He’s jealous, easy as that,” Chenle answered, shaking his head at how low his friend’s emotional intelligence was.</p><p>“Am I such a threat that he’d threaten me?”</p><p>“He threatened you? What did he say?” Chenle asked, curiosity peaking that was noticeable in his voice.</p><p>“He said if ‘I don’t stop hanging out with Jaemin, I’d end up like his ex two years ago,” Donghyuck said, shuddering at the thought.</p><p>Chenle was speechless, that wasn’t the Jeno he generally knew. Maybe he didn’t know anyone at all. “I’ll look into that ex he mentioned. I’ll tell you when I receive anything.”</p><p>Donghyuck nodded. “Thanks, Chenle. Also, maybe please don’t tell Mark?” he added. “He got a lot to worry about, and I don’t want to add onto that.”</p><p>Chenle scoffed. “Sure,” he said. “Is this it?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh yeah. This is the house,” Donghyuck said. “Do you wanna come in?”</p><p>Chenle shook his head. “It will probably do more harm than good,” he said. “I’ll get going now, bye.”</p><p>“Bye,” Donghyuck said, looking around the area before entering.</p><p>---</p><p>Mark always came home later than him, so donghyuck entered his room to kill time. Donghyuck opened the door but was surprised when someone was at Mark’s desk.</p><p>“Who are you?” Donghyuck asked, his hand tightly gripping the door knob, ready to scream for help.</p><p>“You must be Donghyuck,” the man said, finishing what he was previously doing on Mark’s laptop and walking towards Donghyuck.</p><p>“How did you know me?” Donghyuck asked, walking out of the room slowly.</p><p>“I see Mark hasn't introduced me. I’m Mark’s friend,” he said. “I’m Jaehyun.”</p><p>Jaehyun. The name was stuck in Donghyuck’s head throughout the night. Mark never mentioned he had friends, and by the looks of it, Jaehyun was a longtime friend.</p><p>Donghyuck laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he heard their roaring laughter downstairs. He’d never seen Mark happier, nor see him smile. Donghyuck felt a pang in his chest. He slept with jealousy.</p><p>---<br/>

“Did you find anything useful?”</p><p>“It’s confirmed. Donghyuck and Mark live together.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Donghyuck decided to have lunch on the rooftop along with his friends Chenle and Jisung. Mark went with them, which surprised the two.</p><p>Donghyuck felt out of place ever since Jaehyun arrived, but he couldn't blame anyone except himself. He wanted to be better for Mark, to be someone he could call a friend.</p><p>He eyed Mark's cigarette, sitting on his slender fingers. Just one puff, Donghyuck thought, it might make him look cooler in Mark's eyes.</p><p>When Mark wasn't looking, Donghyuck swiftly took his cigarette and placed it on his lips.</p><p>Jisung gasped as Mark quickly took the cigarette out of Donghyuck's mouth while he cupped his face with his hand.</p><p>"This is bad for you," Mark said, he smelled like menthol to Donghyuck as their faces were near each other.</p><p>The thud of Chenle's sandwich snapped the two out of trance. The bell rang signalling the end of their lunch.</p><p>"Jisung and I will go now," Chenle said. "You two have a field trip right?"</p><p>---</p><p>After taking the attendance, Donghyuck sat next to Mark.</p><p>"Phones are not allowed even outside," Donghyuck said. "It's still technically school-" he stopped talking when Mark put his headphones on him. Jazz. Interesting.</p><p>They arrived at their destination, a secluded place that is filled with foreigners. Mr. Kim, their english teacher, wanted them to practice conversing.</p><p>"I need two volunteers to go to their main office. Going there with all of you will be a chaotic," Mr. Kim said.</p><p>Donghyuck looked at Mark but the latter shook his head.</p><p>"Sure, Jaemin. Who else?" Mr. Kim added.</p><p>"I think Mark and I should go," Jaemin said, causing the two to snap their heads towards him.</p><p>"Mark, do you want to go?" Mr. Kim warily asked.</p><p>Mark didn't have a choice. He turned to Donghyuck. "Stay here," he said.</p><p>Donghyuck nodded and watched the two leave their area.</p><p>Donghyuck's phone buzzed. There weren't much people texting him, so he figured that it might be urgent. He took his phone and saw a text from Chenle.</p><p>---</p><p>Mark walked behind Jaemin. He didn't really trust him after what he did to Donghyuck, if he was truthful, he doesn't trust anyone in the school except for Donghyuck. Mark didn't really want to walk somewhere else, he rather be beside Donghyuck. So: he strayed away from the path and Jaemin, entering a trail, not knowing that someone was waiting for him.</p><p>---</p><p>Donghyuck quickly read Chenle's message.</p><p>From: Zhong Chenle</p><p>omg omg omg . im gonna type fast bcs im in class ok?</p><p>i have news abt jaemins ex.</p><p>turns out his ex was also marks bf? that shits wild.</p><p>jaemin stole renjun from mark?????? thats fucked up omf<br/>
-</p><p>"Renjun?" Donghyuck voiced out. "That's familiar."</p><p>"Donghyuck," Mr. Kim said. "Put your phone away."</p><p>"Sorry, just a second," Donghyuck said, trying his best to read Chenle's message faster.</p><p>From: Zhong Chenle</p><p>n some reason that i dont know yet..</p><p>words gathered suggest that jaemin wants to hurt mark??? </p><p>idk stay safe hyuck!!! i gtg<br/>
-</p><p>Mr. Kim snatched Donghyuck's phone.</p><p>"I told you, I don't like saying things twice," he said. "Who is this you were texting that is so important-" Mr. Kim read Chenle's text. Donghyuck saw how his expression changed. "Donghyuck, you're in charge," he said before running to the path Mark took.</p><p>Donghyuck nodded as he held his phone tight with his shaky hands.</p><p>---</p><p>"So Mark," Jaemin said. "How are you-" his sentence interrupted when Mark wasn't behind him anymore. "Mark?" he called out, before deciding to continue walking.</p><p>On the other side of the trail, Mark took another hit on his jaw, causing him to lose balance and drop on the floor.</p><p>The man attacking him seemed too old to be another one of his father's sons, he looked foreign as well. Mark deduced that he was probably sent by someone.</p><p>The man held Mark's collar. "I don't know why someone hired to kill you, you're not even that hard to beat up."</p><p>Mark wanted to fight back but he felt too weak compared to the man's physique.</p><p>"Nakamoto," a familiar voice said.</p><p>The man looked to the direction where the voice came from.</p><p>"Doyoung," he replied.</p><p>"I prefer 'Kim', Yuta," Doyoung said.</p><p>Yuta threw Mark on the ground as he fixed himself. "It feels like a reunion," he said.</p><p>Doyoung threw a punch at Yuta but the latter quickly dodge it.</p><p>Mark quietly and slowly stood up, searching for something to help Doyoung.</p><p>"Give up," Yuta taunted Doyoung, smirking at his failed attempts.</p><p>Doyoung sure did want to. He was panting after many attempts to bring Yuta down. He still hasn't changed.</p><p>Mark found a small log and hit the back of Yuta's head, causing him to go unconscious.</p><p>"I'm calling back up," Doyoung said, his face covered with bruises.</p><p>Sometimes, Mark wanted to ask the people around him how they were.</p><p>Doyoung walked over to Yuta, he took the small rope out of his pockets and tied his hands with it.</p><p>"Johnny's near," Doyoung said. "Stay here, until he comes back. Shoot that bitch if he wakes up. I have to go," Doyoung said, giving Mark a gun he took from Yuta.</p><p>Doyoung walked out of the trail, Yuta was on his mind. He didn't expect to meet him like this, he didn't expect to see him at all.</p><p>"Mr. Kim?"</p><p>---</p><p>Donghyuck was able to breathe once again when he saw Doyoung walking back. A few of his classmates were asking about the bruises and the blood stains on his clothes.</p><p>"There was a bear," he reasoned.</p><p>"We're in the city," someone shouted back.</p><p>Donghyuck searched for Mark, but he wasn't with Doyoung, only Jaemin was with him.</p><p>"I have to cancel the field trip," Doyoung said, causing the kids to whine at him.</p><p>Donghyuck watched as Jaemin walked to Jeno and how Jeno hugged Jaemin back. Donghyuck called Doyoung.</p><p>"Mr. Kim, where's Mark?" he asked.</p><p>"Mark's fine," Doyoung said and walked past Donghyuck. </p><p>"Everyone, get back to the bus," Doyoung ordered.</p><p>Donghyuck was still worried for Mark, he looked at the path the older travelled earlier, waiting for him to come running back.</p><p>He felt a hand on his wrist. "Let's go, Donghyuck," Jaemin said.</p><p>---</p><p>The trip back was hell for Donghyuck. He couldn't stop worrying about Mark, so he panic-texted Chenle.</p><p>School was over and he waited outside his classroom, Chenle offered to walk him home again.</p><p>"How's Mark?" Chenle asked once he approached Donghyuck.</p><p>"I don't know," Donghyuck said. "He didn't come back."</p><p>Chenle nodded. "Oh, also," he said. "I have to tell you something about that Renjun guy."</p><p>"What is it?" Donghyuck asked, curiosity peaking.</p><p>"He's dead," Chenle whispered.</p><p>"What?" it was the only thing Donghyuck could say in disbelief.</p><p>"That's what the sources told me," Chenle said.</p><p>"So, does that mean, Jeno threatened to kill me?" Donghyuck whispered back.</p><p>"Hopefully not?" Chenle said.</p><p>Donghyuck's phone buzzed once more.</p><p>From: Mark Lee</p><p>i'm okay.<br/>
-</p><p>"Mark texted," Donghyuck said.</p><p>"That's great," Chenle said. "So, do I still have to walk you home?"</p><p>"You know what, I'm alright now," Donghyuck said.</p><p>"Finally," Chenle exclaimed. "I'll fetch Jisung now. Be safe!"</p><p>"Bye," Donghyuck said.</p><p>Not a second after, Doyoung approached Donghyuck.</p><p>"Donghyuck," Doyoung said. "I'll drive you home."</p><p>---</p><p>Doyoung entered the house with Donghyuck.</p><p>Johnny greeted them both, and told Donghyuck that Mark was resting in his room.</p><p>"I guess I have to introduce myself to you," Doyoung said. "Kim Doyoung, one of Mark's undercover body guard."</p><p>Donghyuck shook his hand and excused himself to prepare food for Mark.</p><p>Doyoung and Johnny waited for the younger to leave before they talked in the living room.</p><p>"Where is he?" Doyoung asked.</p><p>"He got away," Johnny said.</p><p>"That's impossible-"</p><p>"He was in a separate van, and the crew said he got away."</p><p>"Where's the crew?"</p><p>"Dead."</p><p>"Good," Doyoung said.</p><p>"How was it, meeting him again and all-"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, Johnny. I'm not here to discuss that shit."</p><p>"What is it then?"</p><p>"That kid's friend is a Zhong," Doyoung started. "His friend has connections, and I read that someone wants to hurt Mark."</p><p>"Do you think Yuta works for that person?"</p><p>"It's a possibility," Doyoung said. "I need his info asap."</p><p>"What's the name?"</p><p>"Na Jaemin."</p><p>---</p><p>Donghyuck entered Mark's room with a food tray.</p><p>"I told you to not disturb me," Mark said without looking.</p><p>"I'll come back later-"</p><p>"Donghyuck? Come in."</p><p>Donghyuck walked towards Mark. Placing the tray on his bed.</p><p>"How are you?" Donghyuck asked.</p><p>"I'm okay," Mark said, like his text. "Just a bit bruised."</p><p>Donghyuck nodded and offered Mark the food he made.</p><p>Mark ate and Donghyuck has something on his mind.</p><p>"What is it?" Mark asked when he noticed how Donghyuck looked at him.</p><p>"What's what?" Donghyuck lied.</p><p>"What do you wanna say?" Mark replied.</p><p>Donghyuck shook his head. "Nothing."</p><p>"It's fine, you can ask me anything," Mark said and tried to smile at Donghyuck.</p><p>The younger shifted his eyes on Mark's hand, gently on top of the wooden tray. "Who's Renjun?" the words went out smoothly out of him. He saw how Mark's hand twitched and formed into a fist.</p><p>Mark took a second to reply. "A traitor.</p><p>I met him in Canada," Mark said. "He was like Doyoung. An undercover my father hired to protect me. Then we dated for a year or so," Mark continued and he looked at Donghyuck, eyes were still focused on his fist.</p><p>Mark slowly let go.</p><p>"He double-crossed us. He fell in love with the enemy or some shit. Then he planned to assassinate my dad." Mark said into which Donghyuck gasped.</p><p>"Jaehyun was there, he shot him."</p><p>"Is he dead?" Donghyuck wanted to confirm.</p><p>"He's as dead as Minhyung."</p><p>"Where is he now?" Donghyuck asked more.</p><p>"Somewhere in hiding," Mark assumed. "The last news I heard was that he escaped. probably with the help of Seven."</p><p>"Seven?"</p><p>"When we were together, someone threatened us," Mark answered. "They go by the name 'Seven', or sometimes they sign it in hiragana."</p><p>"Hiragana?"</p><p>Mark nodded and said the name that haunted him. "Nana."</p><p>Donghyuck took a deep breath before telling Mark what he knew. "Seven is Na Jaemin, Mark."</p><p>"Can you step out for a while?" Mark asked Donghyuck.</p><p>"I'll bring this tray with me-"</p><p>"No, leave it."</p><p>Donghyuck exited his room and saw Jaehyun leaning on the wall. </p><p>"How is he?"</p><p>"He's fine now," Donghyuck said. "He just wanted to be left alone for a while."</p><p>Jaehyun stole a glance inside before shutting the door. Within seconds, Donghyuck heard something shattered inside. He was about to open the door but Jaehyun stopped him. </p><p>"You might get hurt when you try to calm him down," he said. "Let him get it out of his system, for now."</p><p>Donghyuck nodded. He admired how Jaehyun knew so much about Mark. So much depth and understanding. </p><p>"Can I ask you a question?" Donghyuck asked to which Jaehyun nodded. "How long have you known Mark?"</p><p>"I met him in New York," Jaehyun said.</p><p>"America? I thought he was from Canada."</p><p>"Well, he moved a lot," Jaehyun said. That was another thing Donghyuck didn't know about Mark.</p><p>"Our families knew each other, and my family served theirs. You see their family is really powerful," Jaehyun said.</p><p>"How about your family?" Donghyuck asked.</p><p>"They died with his dad."</p><p>"I'm sorry,"</p><p>Jaehyun scoffed and ruffled Donghyuck's hair. "It's alright. It's in the past.</p><p>"After that, they had to move to Canada. They were supposed to leave me but Mark insisted that I should come with them. Now I'm here with them in Korea as well." Jaehyun continued. "Mark is a really good kid."</p><p>Donghyuck nodded. "It pains me that people want to hurt him," Dohyuck said, looking at Jaehyun. </p><p>"Sadly, Mark is just a collateral damage," Jaehyun said. "They're in it for the money."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck arrived at the living room. It has been hours after he last saw Mark. Johnny called them for a meeting, Donghyuck offered them some beverages.</p><p>Mark stood up as he saw Donghyuck.</p><p>"I got it," Donghyuck said.</p><p>"Let me help you," Mark said. "Is there no one in the kitchen?"</p><p>"I just wanted to do it," Donghyuck answered.</p><p>"You don't have to-"</p><p>"I want to Mark," Donghyuck said. "Let me help you."</p><p>After placing the beverages on the table, Mark patted the seat next to him and Donghyuck shyly sat next to him.</p><p>Johnny handed them a folder and started talking.</p><p>"Jaemin?" Donghyuck said as he looked at Mark's folder.</p><p>"Yes, Na Jaemin. Born into a middle class family. Only son. Studies at Neo High and no previous criminal record," Johnny said. "Whoever he works with knows how to hide information. That's the only thing my team gathered. Other than the text Donghyuck received, as of now, Jaemin is not a threat.</p><p>However, taking the Zhongs' work and incorporating it to ours, he is the 'Seven' that tormented Mark before. We still don't know his motives," Johnny explained.</p><p>"What can we do?" Jaehyun asked.</p><p>"As for now, we should be cautious, we don't know how much he knows about Mark. We need someone to do an inside job," Johnny said, the rest were silent.</p><p>Inside Job, Donghyuck thought. He could do it. "I'll do it," he said. "I can go undercover-"</p><p>"No," Mark firmly said.</p><p>"Jaemin invited me to hang out," Donghyuck continued, ignoring Mark. "I can try and be friends with him. Maybe I could find out-"</p><p>"No," Mark interrupted once again. "This is bullshit. We're not doing this thing again," he said as he stormed out.</p><p>---</p><p>Donghyuck walked back and forth in front of Mark's door. After a while, Mark opened the door.</p><p>"What do you want?" he asked.</p><p>Donghyuck felt like they were back to square one. "I just want to apologize for earlier-"</p><p>"Save it."</p><p>"Are you mad at me?" Donghyuck asked, to which Mark shortly replied 'no'."Then why are you acting like you are?"</p><p>Mark took a while to answer. He doesn't want Donghyuck to participate in that mission. He doesn't want another life wasted to protect him.</p><p>"I could be a great asset. Mark let me help you."</p><p>"I said no! You're not gonna befriend Jaemin and risk your life for me," Mark exclaimed.</p><p>"Do you not trust me?" Donghyuck asked.</p><p>Mark paused. Does he trust Donghyuck? Given that it has only been weeks since he met him. Was this one of his personal issues, getting in the way of his work life. Although the thing is: there is no work life, and donghyuck is from his personal one.</p><p>"I guess you really don't," Donghyuck said.</p><p>Mark didn't realize that he spaced out and forgot to answer Donghyuck. "I do," he said.</p><p>"Took you long enough," Donghyuck said, turning his back and walking away.</p><p>Mark knew that the only thing to keep Donghyuck safe is to hurt him. He has to drive him away from his life.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <i>Mark harshly opened Donghyuck's door. With a lighter on his hand, he lit up his cigarette and started puffing.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>"What are you doing?" Donghyuck asked. "Stop that," he continued as he walked closer.</p><p>Mark didn't listen. Donghyuck tried to snatch Mark's cigarette away.</p><p>"Ouch," Donghyuck unconsciously said when he touched the tip.</p><p>Mark grabbed Donghyuck's hand to checl but immediately let go of it.</p><p>
  <i>"What are you doing, Mark?" </i>
</p><p>---</p><p>Mark felt a presence next to him.</p><p>"Nervous?" Jaehyun asked.</p><p>Mark nodded and took the beer Jaehyu  handed him.</p><p>"I can't help but to worry," Mark said.</p><p>"You seem to be close with him, even if it's just a short period of time."</p><p>Mark nodded once more.</p><p>"Do you remember him?"</p><p>"No," Mark said. "Renjun and Donghyuck are different. Not once did I ever think about Donghyuck as him."</p><p>"Then why is he so precious to you?"</p><p>---</p><p>
  <i>"What are you doing, Mark?" Donghyuck asked, standing on the doorway.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>Mark tried to avoid Donghyuck's soft gazes.</p><p>"I'm not going to chanhe my mind," Donghyuck said.</p><p>"I'm not someone important for you to waste your life on."</p><p>"You're not the one to decide that," Donghyuck said. "You're someone important to me, Mark. You don't know how much fun I experienced when I met you."</p><p>Mark crushed his cigarette with his hand. He felt the heat burning through the center of his palm. "This is dangerous, Donghyuck."</p><p>"Do you trust me?" Donghyuck asked once more.</p><p>"Of course," Mark answered.</p><p>Donghyuck smilee and leaned in for a hug. "Thank you," he said and Mark hugged back.</p><p>
  <i>Mark couldn't risk driving him away.</i>
</p><p>---</p><p>"Then why is he so precious to you?" Jaehyun asked.</p><p>"He just is," Mark reasoned after pondering for a while.</p><p>"When you walked out, we made the plan. I'm going to be with Donghyuck if he were to meet Jaemin. Lile a chaperone or what not," Jaehyun said. ,I'm gonna take care of him."</p><p>Mark beamed at Jaehyun. "Thank you, Jaehyun. You're a great friend." he said and saw a small smile from Jaehyun, it's been a while.</p><p>---</p><p>Mark went up after he finished his drink. He knocked on Donghyuck's door.</p><p>"Come in," Donghyuck said from the other side.</p><p>Mark opened the door. "Were you sleeping?" he asked.</p><p>"Almost. Why?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Do you wanna lay down next to me?" Donghyuck asked.</p><p>Mark entered his room and laid down next fo him.</p><p>"You smell like alcohol," Donghyuck commented.</p><p>"Sorry," Mark said. "Can't sleep?"</p><p>"Yeah," Donghyuck answered."Jaehyun would be with me, and I'll be extra careful."</p><p>"I know that," Mark said. "What's your plan?"</p><p>"Befriend Jaemin-"</p><p>"Not that," Mark interrupted. "I meant after all this."</p><p>Donghyuck was silent for a while. "I haven't really thought about it. Too busy studying to think of something to study. How about you?"</p><p>"Too busy moving countries,"Mark said which made Donghyuck giggle. "I just want to stop the world."</p><p>"If it stops then we'll die," Donghyuck reasoned.</p><p>"Then we'll get off before it stops," Mark said. "Then we'll live with the stars."</p><p>"I like that," Donghyuck said. "But that's not how Science work, Mark."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mentions of violence and death . please read with caution!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Donghyuck hyung!” Donghyuck heard Jisung's voice calling him. The older smiled as they rushed into his classroom.</p><p>“What’s going on? Why are you being nice?” Donghyuck teased.</p><p>“Shut up. Eat shit,” Jisung replied. </p><p>Chenle suddenly hugged Donghyuck. “Heard it was your last day,” Chenle said. Jisung looked away. </p><p>“Take care of Jisung, okay?” Donghyuck said, ruffling Jisung's hair.</p><p>“You’re leaving school, not life,” Jisung said while still looking away.</p><p>“Take care of yourself too, Chenle,” Donghyuck reached out to meet Chenle’s hand. </p><p>The bell rang, signalling the two to go back to their rooms.</p><p>Chenle bid goodbye but Jisung stayed for a while.</p><p>“You’re going to get scolded at,” Donghyuck warned but Jisung didn’t listen and hugged him instead. </p><p>“Don’t die, you fucking dumbass,” Jisung said between his sobs.</p><p>“I won’t,” Donghyuck reassured Jisung and gave him a pat on his back.</p><p>---</p><p>Donghyuck didn’t listen much, it was his last day as they decided. He just thought of how he’ll approach Jaemin until</p><p>“Discuss with your seatmate,” their teacher spoke. Donghyuck looked to his side, but he remembered that Mark didn’t go with him today.</p><p>“Hey Donghyuck,” he heard Jaemin speak from behind him. “Let’s discuss the thing,” he said as he moved seats.</p><p>Donghyuck glanced at Jeno.</p><p>“Jeno doesn’t mind,” Jaemin said. “So what do you think about the topic?”</p><p>“Oh, I wasn’t listening,” Donghyuck admitted.</p><p>“Me too!” Jaemin exclaimed and beamed.</p><p>Donghyuck smiled back. Jaemin was an outgoing person, and if it wasn’t for a plan, he’d love to be Jaemin’s friend.</p><p>“Hey, uh,” Jaemin started. “Are you still free to hang out-“</p><p>“Yeah!” Donghyuck said, perhaps too enthusiastically.</p><p>“That’s great,” Jaemin beamed. “Where do you want to go?”</p><p>“Anywhere,” Donghyuck said. “Anywhere is fine.”</p><p>“How about my house?” Jaemin offered.</p><p>Jaemin’s house? That’s it, that was the plan.</p><p>“Sure, that’s great,” Donghyuck said.</p><p>“Tonight? I’ll text you the address.”</p><p>---</p><p>Donghyuck rushed home after school to tell them what happened. </p><p>“Jaemin invited me to his house today,” Donghyuck said. “This is the perfect time!”</p><p>“That’s fast,” Mark commented. “Did he say anything else?”</p><p>“He said he'll text me the details.”</p><p>“I’ll brief him in his room,” Doyoung said. </p><p>“This is suspicious,” Mark said. “Is no one realizing that?”</p><p>“We don’t know when we’ll get the next opportunity, Mark,” Jaehyun said. “We have to do it now. I’ll get ready too,” Jaehyun added and Mark sat on the sofa and watched them work.</p><p>--- </p><p>“This is a gun,” Doyoung said.</p><p>“I know that-“</p><p>“Listen here, smartass. This is dangerous,” Doyoung said. “How good is your eyesight?”</p><p>“Fine?”</p><p>“Not good enough. Do you know how to use a pistol?” Doyoung asked to which Donghyuck shook his head. “Mark didn’t teach you? Nevermind. Here, you hold this to cock it. That’s it. Then you aim. Easy shit.”</p><p>Doyoung explained too fast that Donghyuck felt uneasy and nervous.</p><p>“I’m not giving you this, but if anything goes wrong, Jaehyun always keeps a pistol on his back.” Doyoung whispered. “Since we’re in the topic of Jaehyun, this is a small mic.” Doyoung added and put it on Donghyuck’s shirt. “To be sure, I will be wiring you. This is only between you and me, and possibly Mark.”</p><p>“Why doesn’t Jaehyun know?”</p><p>“The world is complicated, Donghyuck.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Kim-“</p><p>“Ew. Just call me Doyoung next time.”</p><p>“Thank you, Doyoung.”</p><p>Doyoung smiled. He can’t help but to feel sad as he remembered his old apprentice. </p><p>“Jaemin texted,” Donghyuck said as he felt the buzz of his phone.</p><p>“Goodluck.”</p><p>--</p><p>Mark stopped Donghyuck before he got in the car. Mark hugged him and cupped his face with his shaky hands. </p><p>“I’ll meet you later, yeah?”</p><p>“See you soon,” Donghyuck said, eyes glistening as he looked at Mark.</p><p>Donghyuck held the universe in his eyes, and only if Mark could live in them.</p><p>Mark went back to the living room where Johnny, Doyoung, and others were working. </p><p>Johnny spoke. "Jaehyun has a camera with him. For extra precautions."</p><p>Mark attentively watched the monitor. This was the longest night for him.</p><p>---</p><p>Donghyuck sat on the shotgun seat, quietly with Jaehyun.</p><p>"Nervous? Jaehyun asked and Donghyuck nodded. "You'll be great. Don't worry."</p><p>"How often have you done this?" Donghyuck asked</p><p>"Spying?"</p><p>"If that's what this is called."</p><p>"Not much. I'm usually training bodyguards," Jaehyun answered. "But more than twice probably."</p><p>Donghyuck nodded. "That's cool."</p><p>Jaehyun pressed the button for the radio. </p><p>"Just relax. This will be over soon."</p><p>---</p><p>Mark watched Johnny's monitor. It was the same view for the past minutes. Mark felt something on his head. Doyoung gave his headphones to Mark.</p><p>"He's signing," Doyoung said before adjusting the volume.</p><p>This was the first time Mark heard Donghyuck sing. His voice calmed him down. Like a lullaby to a newborn. He can't wait to hear him sing more.</p><p>"They're there," Johnny said and Jaehyun turned off the radio.</p><p>---</p><p>"We're here," Jaehyun said. </p><p>Donghyuck did a couple of breathing exercises and searched for his phone. "I think I left my phone at home," he said. </p><p>"Do you need a phone?"</p><p>"Not really," Donghyuck said. "I just got worried." Donghyuck probably left it on his bed because he panicked.</p><p>---</p><p>"Let's go, Donghyuck?" Mark listened. </p><p>"They're going in," he said. Mark watched as they got off the car. He heard them rang the doorbell.</p><p>"What's happening?" Johnny said. "We're losing signal," he added. In the next second. The screen went static.</p><p>---</p><p>Jaehyun rang the doorbell.</p><p>"Donghyuck? Jaemin said through the intercom.</p><p>"We're here," Donghyuck said.</p><p>"We?" Jaemin asked as he opened the door.</p><p>"Oh, sorry. He's Jaehyun-"</p><p>"I'm Jaehyun, Donghyuck's chaperone."</p><p>"Come in," Jaemin said and opened the door wider</p><p>"I hope that's okay," Donghyuck said.</p><p>"That's fine. Don't worry," Jaemin said. </p><p>Donghyuck walked in. Jaemin's house was bigger than Mark's. He also seemed to live alone. </p><p>"Sit down. I'll get you guys something to drink." </p><p>Donghyuck sat next to Jaehyun.</p><p>Jaemin came back with a tray. </p><p>"Let me help you," Donghyuck offered.</p><p>"You're too kind, Donghyuck," Jaemin said to which Donghyuck smiled. "But too bad," Jaemin said as he walked closer to Donghyuck. </p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>Jaemin reached onto Donghyuck's shirt and took his mic off. "You're too nosy for your own good."</p><p>Donghyuck felt a cloth cover his face and Jaehyun's arms around him.</p><p>---</p><p>"What's happening?" Mark asked. "I can't hear him."</p><p>"I'm sending people there now,"Johnny immediately informed his crew. Mark took the cord of the headphones out of the laptop.</p><p>"Good job, Jaehyun." he heard Jaemin say. "Put him-"</p><p>"Mark!" Doyoung called but Mark already rushed off.</p><p>Mark rushed to the road with his motorcycle. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the handles. His eyes stinging from the cold breeze and his tears.</p><p>---</p><p>Mark searched for Donghyuck. The house seemed empty.</p><p>Mark went up the stairs and knocked on each door. Alas, he saw the room Donghyuck was in. Jaehyun was guarding it from the inside.</p><p>Mark pointed a gun at Jaehyun. Donghyuck's hands were tied, and his eyes covered with a cloth.</p><p>"It's not what it looks like-"</p><p>"Then what the fuck does it look like, Jaehyun?" Mark snapped. "Shut the fuck up-"</p><p>Donghyuck mumbled. "Mark?"</p><p>Mark entered the room. His gun still pointing to Jaehyun. He made it to Donghyuck while Jaehyun backed up with hands raised. </p><p>"Can you stand?" Mark asked and Donghyuck stood up. Mark embraced Donghyuck as they walked out the room. </p><p>Mark turned to Jaehyun. "You disgust me-"</p><p>"Your family disgusts me too, Mark."</p><p>Mark scoffed and pressed Donghyuck to his chest while his hand covered Donghyuck's ear. </p><p>Mark shot Jaehyun without hesitation.</p><p>He sat Donghyuck down and untied his hands. Donghyuck reached for the eyes but Mark stopped him. </p><p>"Keep it there. Take it off when you're safe," Mark said and slowly guided Donghyuck down the stairs.</p><p>"Johnny," Mark called as soon as he saw him and he gave Donghyuck to him. "I'll see you later. Take care," Mark whispered to Donghyuck.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Johnny asked.</p><p>"Hold him, and get him out of here," Mark quickly said. "I have to go-"</p><p>"Where are you going? Mark!" Johnny shouted but Mark left running. </p><p>Johnny held Donghyuck's hand. "Let's take this off-"</p><p>"I promised Mark to not take it off," Donghyuck said to which Johnny scoffed and shook his head. </p><p>"Oh! Did you see Jaehyun-</p><p>Donghyuck gasped. "Johnny, listen. Jaehyun is a-"</p><p>"Johnny, help me," at the distance Jaehyun called out to Johnny. Donghyuck stopped him from going closer. </p><p>"He works with Jaemin- Johnny!" </p><p>Donghyuck heard a loud bang and he was certain it was either Jaehyun or Johnny that got shot. Donghyuck felt Johnny's hand slowly let go of his. </p><p>"Find Doyoung, go!" with a shove, Donghyuck ran away. </p><p>He stopped on his tracks when he heard another gunshot from where he was. Donghyuck contemplated. He wanted to keep his promise but he also wanted to live.</p><p>Donghyuck felt a hand grab his shoulder. </p><p>"Doyoung?" Donghyuck said. The fabric was getting stretched the more he fiddled with it.</p><p>"Why the fuck are you still wearing that- fuck it," Doyoung said. "We have to get out of here," Doyoung dragged him and also held Donghyuck close to him.</p><p>"Why did we stop?" Donghyuck asked. </p><p>"Stay behind me," Doyoung said and Donghyuck shuffled quickly to Doyoung's back. </p><p>Donghyuck took a peek but he couldn't figure out who the person in front was. </p><p>"We meet again, Doyoung," the voice said.</p><p>"Nakamoto," Doyoung called.</p><p>Donghyuck felt Doyoung's grip loosen. "Can you actually see and run?" he asked.</p><p>"I can run,"</p><p>"How about your sight?"</p><p>"I- I can see," just like Johnny, Doyoung's hand let go of Donghyuck. </p><p>"Find the nearest exit. Here's a gun." </p><p>"What about you?" Donghyuck asked as he reached the gun Doyoung handed him. </p><p>"Don't worry about me. Just take the goddamn gun and go!"</p><p>Donghyuck took a second before he ran. With his eyes partially covered, his hearing was impeccable. He heard Doyoung and 'Nakamoto' fight each other. He assumed that they used a knife.</p><p>Donghyuck walked slowly. Warily looking around his hazy surroundings. Donghyuck stopped when he heard footsteps. He turned to his back with his hands holding the gun.</p><p>"You caught me-"</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"Why do you still have that stupid blindfold?" the voice asked. "Let me take it off for you-"</p><p>"One more step and I'll shoot you."</p><p>The person scoffed. They took a step forward and Donghyuck pulled the trigger.</p><p>---</p><p>Doyoung breathed heavily. He held his stomach wound. Yuta's hand was suspended in the air. He was on top of Doyoung.</p><p>"You're really something else," Doyoung said. "You know you'd be great in my team."</p><p>"Shut your pretty mouth up-"</p><p>"Make me," Doyoung said but Yuta just stabbed his shoulder. </p><p>---</p><p>Mark discretely walked around, searching for Jaemin. He heard someone load their gun. Mark looked behind to see who had their gun pointed at him.</p><p>---</p><p>Donghyuck pulled the trigger but it made no noise.</p><p>"You're so useless. You can't even load a fucking gun," the voice said and Donghyuck felt someone hit him on the back of his head. He fell to the ground and his vision turned black.</p><p>---</p><p>Mark felt the rage rushing through him. </p><p>"How are you?"</p><p>"Fuck you-"</p><p>"Is that what you say to an old friend? How long did you take to figure out? I'll take your answer as a second ago-"</p><p>"Enough talking," a new voice said and fired at Jaemin. </p><p>Mark was shocked. Wasn't this guy Jaemin's boyfriend. </p><p>"He's useless. All he does is flirt," he said while he chuckled to himself.</p><p>"Donghyuck!" Mark exclaimed as he moved closer.</p><p>"Take another step and he takes a step to heaven-"</p><p>Mark pleaded. "Let him go-"</p><p>"What's my name?"</p><p>"What?" Mark paused. His eyes switched back to the man and Donghyuck with a gun pointed at his head.</p><p>"This is really sad," he said. "What's with you and your father, is being an idiot genetic?"</p><p>"Jeno," Mark remembered.</p><p>"Did you even spare a glance at me? Or were you too busy moving countries while people died for you?"</p><p>"What do you want, Jeno."</p><p>"I want you gone-"</p><p>"Give me Donghyuck-"</p><p>"Here," Jeno said, shoving Donghyuck to the ground. </p><p>He slowly rose up and limped towards Mark. The older hid Donghyuck behind him. </p><p>"Let Donghyuck go and you can kill me-"</p><p>"M-mark," Donghyuck stuttered behind him. "Don't."</p><p>"Deal," Jeno said.</p><p>"Mark, don't please," Donghyuck pleaded. Mark held Donghyucks hand tighter. </p><p>Mark turned around to face Donghyuck. </p><p>"Just a little bit more, you'll be safe soon," Mark said hugging Donghyuck. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Donghyuck said as he pushed Mark away as Jeno fired his gun.</p><p>Mark hit the wall and watched as Donghyuck drop to the ground. Mark quickly shot at Jeno and the latter hit Mark's leg.</p><p>He fired a couple more at Jeno before he hurriedly ran to Donghyuck who collapsed on the floor.</p><p>Mark put pressure on the Donghyuck's wound on his back. He pulled Donghyuck into a hug as he called for Johnny and Doyoung. Mark tried to carry him but his injury prevented him.</p><p>"Please, Donghyuck, stay with me," Mark said, cupping his face but immediately removing it because of the blood. Donghyuck reached for Mark's hand and put it back on him..</p><p>"There's blood-"</p><p>"It's mine."</p><p>Donghyuck used his other hand to take the cover off his eyes. </p><p>"No, no don't," Mark opposed. "You're not safe yet."</p><p>"With you Mark, I always am," Donghyuck said as he see Mark clearly for the first time in a while. It reminded him of when they slept in Mark's room and their beds would be so close, he would look at Mark tirelessly.</p><p>"I'm gonna call help-"</p><p>"It's fine. I'm fine-" Donghyuck said but he didn't finish because he threw up blood. He felt a drop of tear on his face.</p><p>Donghyuck reached for Mark's face, wiping his tears. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Donghyuck said. "I'm not going to be there to do this often."</p><p>Mark shook his head as tears piled up.</p><p>"I hope you can live a peaceful life, Mark."</p><p>"It's gonna be great, cause you'll be there- and- and-" </p><p>Dongyuck nodded. "I'm gonna fight your nightmares away. Wipe every tear and protect you at any cost, Mark."</p><p>"In my future, you have to be there," Mark said as he caressed Donghyuck's face.</p><p>"I will always be with you," Donghyuck said with a smile. </p><p>"We''ll take care of each other when we're old, and things," Mark said. </p><p>"We will-" Dongyuck said. "But for now, Minhyung will be taking care of me."</p><p>"Donghyuck, please stay with me."</p><p>"It's time to let go, Mark. Don't you dare forget me."</p><p>Mark shook his head. "I will never forget you, Donghyuck."</p><p>"Don't cry," Donghyuck said. </p><p>"You'll always be a part of me," Mark said. Donghyuck smiled fondly at his words.</p><p>A moment later, Donghyuck's hand fell down from Mark's face. </p><p>Mark repeatedly called his name. Shaking him to check if he'll respond or open his eyes once more. He pulled Donghyuck into a hug. Sobbing at the crook of his neck. </p><p>"We'll be there."</p><p>Mark looked at Donghyuck's face one last time, kissing his cheek and forehead before pulling the trigger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing this. thank you and see you in the next stories :DDDDD</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading! Comments r highly appreciated!<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>